Juliet Payne & das Erbe der Coradalles
by Juliet Capulet 28
Summary: Juliet Payne, eine Muggel erfährt mit 20, dass sie eine Hexe ist und stürzt sich in eine Reise ins Ungewisse. Sie beginnt ein neues Leben und muss sich schlussendlich entscheiden. Spielt großteils im 7. Schuljahr der Rumtreiber.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fast alle Personen, Handlungsorte, etc. gehören ausschließlich der Harry Potter Autorin Joanne K. Rowling. Lediglich einige erfundene Figuren bzw. Handlungsstränge stammen aus meinem Kopf.

**Information**

Hey, dies ist eine weitere Fanfiction zum Thema Harry Potter von mir.

Die Geschichte setzt anfangs mit den Wiedersehen der Hauptfiguren an, bevor sie ihre Geschichte mitsamt all ihren Erlebnissen der letzten Jahre erzählen.

Zuerst einmal gibt es einen kurzen Überblick wie Juliet von der normalen Muggelschülerin zur Hogwartshexe wurde, bevor die ersten sechs Jahre an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei im Zeitraffer erzählt werden.

Die Geschichte allgemein handelt dann schließlich vom 7. Schuljahr der Rumtreiber und der Zeit danach, in der sie ihre Ausbildungen machen

Erst wenn die Geschichte zu Ende erzählt ist, wird vom Standpunkt des erten Kapitels aus weitererzählt.

Zu beachten wäre noch das Peter Pettigrew nie bei den Rumtreibern im Schlafsaal war und sie in ihm somit auch nie mehr als einen normalen Schulkollegen sahen.

Rose Lancester, ist die dritte Freundin von Lily Evans und Juliet Payne, die später mit Remus zusammen gekommen ist.

Hier werden nach und nach noch einige Hintergrundinformationen zur Geschichte, den Charakteren, Handlungsorten und vielem mehr erscheinen.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Prolog**

_Ich weiß, wenn man dies alles hörst, dann kann man es wohl nicht verstehen. _

_Immerhin hatte ich hier ein Leben in dem alles immer in Ordnung war, zwar etwas langweilig und nicht perfekt, aber ich hatte es nicht schwer und auch keine wirklichen Probleme. _

_Vielleicht würden mich auch viele für verrückt halten, damals eingewilligt zu haben, aber noch heute halte ich es für die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens. _

_Und jeder hätte vollkommen recht damit, wie wahnsinnig ich bin, so etwas zuzustimmen, einem glücklichen Leben auf Zeit, dass ich nach der Erfüllung meiner Aufgabe wieder aufgeben muss, oder besser gesagt kann. _

_Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich wieder gehen werde, jedoch wusste ich auch, dass es meine Bestimmung ist dies zu tun. _

_Ich konnte das was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte nicht einfach vergessen und auch noch jetzt, nach all dem, würde ich es als die beste Zeit meines Lebens bezeichnen. _

_Und ich würde auch jedem zustimmen, dass die letzten Jahre nicht einfach waren, etwas anderes wäre wohl auch gelogen. Doch es war es wert. _

_Jede Sekunde der Furcht, jeder Schmerz und jeder Moment, in dem ich mir manchmal nichts sehnlicher al den Tod gewünscht hatte, war es wert. _

_Immerhin habe ich all dies überlebt, und wofür? Für das hier, für mein Leben das ich gelebt habe und jetzt wieder leben werde. _

_Für meine Zukunft, die ich mir immer vorgestellt hatte, für meine Träume die ich verwirklichen wollte und für das Ziel, dass wir alle gemeinsam hatten. _

_Ich hatte alles was ich immer wollte, ich hatte Teile, sogar große Teile, meines alten Lebens behalten, jedoch bekam ich endlich das was ich immer wollte, das was mir immer gefehlt hatte. _

_Ich konnte nach Hogwarts gehen, konnte sogar zaubern lernen und musste nicht mehr in so einer langweiligen Schule festsitzen. _

_Und ich hatte endlich ein spannendes Leben, Abenteuer und Freunde mit denen ich alles gemeinsam durchstehen konnte und nicht zuletzt einen Menschen, der mir wohl wichtiger, als mein eigenes Leben, war. _

_Für das alles habe ich mich mit fast 20 dazu bereit erklärt wieder 11 zu sein und ein Leben voller Gefahren, Problemen und Geheimnissen zu leben. Ein Leben, das ich sogar mit dem Tod bezahlen könnte. _

_Doch noch jeder so kleine Moment in den letzten Jahren, in dem etwas schief gelaufen ist, in dem ich dachte es wär das Ende, oder in dem ich mir den Tod herbeisehnte war es wert. _

_Denn wenn ich an jeden Tag den wir zusammen verbracht haben, jedes gelöste Problem, jedes gelüftete Geheimnis, oder jedes Abenteuer, dass wir gemeinsam durchgestanden habe zurück denken, dann war es das alles eindeutig wert. _

_Wenn ich heute hier mit euch sitze, lebendig und glücklicher denn je, all dies wieder zu haben, dann weiß ich, es war es wert. _

_Und wenn ich dich, die Liebe meines Lebens ansehe, dann weiß ich erst recht, dass jeder Schmerz den ich durchgestanden habe es wert war, nur um dieses Leben führen zu dürfen. _

_Dieses Leben ist ein Geschenk, eine Gabe und diese sollte man niemals wegwerfen. Es war mein Schicksal dies alles zu erleben und ich hatte es angenommen. _

_Und wenn man mich jetzt als verrückt betitelst dann hätte man wohl recht, doch es ist das was ich immer wollte, das was mir immer gefehlt hat und das was ich für den Rest meines Lebens leben werde. _

_Denn das ist mein Leben und mein Schicksal, meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und auch meine Zukunft. _

_Und alles was noch kommen wird, es wird es eindeutig wert sein, es macht es lebenswert._


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Wieder zu Hause & Neue Hoffnung**

_Altes Leben, Neues Glück oder gar beides vereint? _

Erzähler Sicht 

Ein sonniger Tag, mit genauso einem sonnigen Morgen brach langsam aber sicher über die bergige Landschaft des kleinen Ortes Little Stareham herein und spärlich aber doch stahlen sich die ein oder anderen Sonnenstrahlen durch das noch stark verdunkelte Fenster.

In dem mittelgroßen Zimmer, welches sich hinter dem Fenster verbarg, herrschte fast noch völlige Dunkelheit, doch nach und nach konnte man Schatten und auch einige Umrisse von Möbelstücken erkennen.

Bei genauerem Hinblicken, erkannte man eine hübsche und ganz schön gefüllte Wohnwand, einen flauschigen großen Flokatiteppich, einige Kommoden und auch eine Sitzfläche, die wohl ein etwas größerer Hocker war.

Etwas weiter hinten befand sich schließlich noch ein großflächiger Schreibtisch ein passender Stuhl dazu und eine abgegrenzte Schlafecke, die man auf den ersten Blick wohl gar nicht erkannt hätte.

Immerhin war sie durch einen seidigen weißen Vorhang geschützt und erst dahinter erkannte man das gemütliche große Bett und noch einige kleine Regale, die wohl als Nachttisch dienen sollten.

Es schien ein hübsches und stilvoll eingerichtetes Zimmer zu sein. Doch mehr war durch die noch immer vorherrschende Dunkelheit wohl nicht zu erkennen, noch nicht.

Denn genau in diesem Augenblick regte sich ein blonder Haarschopf in besagtem Bett, welcher anscheinend noch sehr verschlafen schien und wohl Probleme hatte sich so früh schon zu recht zu finden.

Mit der stetig aufgehenden Sonne, konnte auch der graue Rollladen die Sonnenstrahlen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten welche sich nun stetig ihren Weg durch die kleinen Lichtlöcher bahnten.

Mittlerweile hatte sich das Mädchen, welches bis eben noch in ihrem Bett gelegen war, langsam an die Lichtverhältnisse die in ihrem Zimmer herrschten gewöhnt und aufgesetzt. Jedoch wirkte ihr Gesicht nicht länger verschlafen, oder gar etwas planlos, sie schien hellwach zu sein.

Trotz diesem sehr wachen Eindruck, den sie wohl Anwesenden vermittelt hätte, wirkte sie mehr als nur verstört. Es schien, als würde sie genau wissen wo sie sich befand und trotzdem sah es so aus, als wäre sie leicht geschockt, verwundert, oder gar erschrocken über irgendetwas.

Kurz strich sie sich verwundert, oder vielleicht auch verwirrt, ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich danach, immer noch genauso verstört, mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Bett erhob.

Schnellen Schrittes, mit Beinen die sich wohl wie Wackelpudding anfühlten, war sie zum nahegelegenen Fenster geschritten und hatte mit zittrigen Händen den Rollladen schnell nach oben gezogen.

Die strahlende Sommersonne schien ihr munter entgegen, doch anstatt in fröhliche Sommerlaune zu verfallen, blieb ein Mädchen mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck, Beinen die sich wie Pudding anfühlten und zitternden Händen zurück.

Die nächsten Sekunden wären Anwesende wohl noch sonderbarer erschienen. Denn in Sekundenschnelle hatte sich die blonde junge Frau aus ihrer Starre gelöst und war in angespannter Haltung zurück zu ihrem Bett geschritten.

Jedoch hatte sie sich zu den kleinen Regalen begeben, über diesen sich, bei genauerem Hinblicken, auch ein Kalender befand. Es war ein recht großer und hübscher Kalender, welche verschiedenste Palmen- und Strandmotive zeigte und natürlich auch die jeweiligen Tage des Monats.

Doch das Mädchen schien für die schöne Landschaft keinen einzigen Blick übrig zu haben, all ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt der unteren Hälfte des Kalenders, auf welchem man den Monat Juni und nochmals darunter die Tage in großen Ziffern ablesen konnte.

In einer Spalte an der rechten Seite waren schließlich die Sonntage in Rot eingezeichnet und genau an so einem, besser gesagt dem 20., blieb der Blick der jungen Frau hängen. Denn die restlichen neunzehn Tage des Monates waren allesamt mit einem pinken Stift eingekreist geworden, was so viel bedeutet wie „Tag überstanden".

Weit die Augen aufreißend, riss die blonde Frau ihre Hände, vor ihren offen stehenden Mund, bevor die leisen Worte „Bitte nicht" über ihre Lippen kamen und sie schließlich zur gegenüberliegenden Seite ihres Zimmers spurtete, auf der sich die vollgestopfte Wohnwand befand.

Gezielt griff sie nach einem kleinen elektronischen Gerät, welches sich als Thermometer erwies, und lies die Temperaturanzeige außer Acht, da ihre ganzen Aufmerksamkeit alleine dem Datum, oder besser gesagt der Jahreszahl galt.

Die schwach leuchtenden grauen Ziffern zeigten das Jahr 2011, genau genommen den 20. Juni des Jahres 2011. Doch dieses Datum schien die restliche Hoffnung des Mädchens in nur einer Sekunde weggewischt zu haben.

Langsam, aber doch ließ sie die Schultern und auch ihren Kopf leicht hängen, schluckte einmal und seufzte schließlich enttäuscht auf, bevor sie sich mit den Worten „Aber wieso?" wieder ihrem Bett zuwandte und sich darauf fallen ließ.

Juliets Sicht 

Ich ließ mich wie ein steifes Stück Holz auf mein Bett fallen, nicht im Stande was ich denken, oder gar fühlen sollte. In meinem Kopf schwirrten hunderten, wenn nicht gar abertausende Erinnerungen, Wörter und Fragen umher, Fragen auf die ich wohl nie eine Antwort erhalten würde.

Meine Gefühle waren wie ausgelöscht, damals dachte ich noch, auch wenn dieser Moment irgendwann kommen musste, dass ich wenigstens irgendetwas fühlte, nur einen kleinen Funken, der mir zeigte, dass in den letzten Jahren irgendetwas geschehen war.

Doch jetzt, wo alles anders kam, da fühlte ich rein gar nichts. War es ein Segen, oder ein Fluch? War es wirklich die Strafe dafür, dass ich einfach so gegangen war? War es die Belehrung dafür, dass ich mir genau dies so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte?

Ich wusste es nicht und eigentlich war es mir in diesem Moment auch egal, so egal wie noch nie etwas in meinem Leben. Mein Leben, was war es denn?, ein pures Chaos, ich wusste nicht mehr wer ich war, ich war ich, das wusste ich, aber ich war mit all den Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse meines neuen Lebens, wieder in meinem alten gefangen.

Wie sollte ich so weiterleben können? Vergessen könnte ich nie, das wusste ich, und trotzdem war es damals mein größter Wunsch, meine einzige kleine Hoffnung gewesen, mich doch daran erinnern zu können.

Dieser eine Gedanke hatte mich jede noch so schreckliche Situation überstehen lassen, denn immerhin hatte ich gewusst für was und für wen ich es tue und das hatte mir Kraft gegeben.

Immerhin war es ein Teil meines Lebens für den ich mich entschieden hatte, der Teil meines Lebens, der mich wohl glücklicher als in meinem ganzen Leben gemacht hatte und trotzdem war ich gegangen, weil es sein musste.

Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass es ein Leben auf Zeit war. Ich wollte dem Wunsch und der Hoffnung aus all dem hier entfliehen zu können nachgeben und ich hatte es getan. Und würde ich heute diese Möglichkeit wieder bekommen, würde ich mich nicht anders entscheiden.

Meine Entscheidung stand damals fest und ich wusste dass ich es nie bereuen würde, das was ich hatte, war alles Geschehene wert und auch wenn ich nun ein Gefühl der Leere verspürte, ich würde diese Zeit nicht missen wollen.

Nicht heute, nicht morgen und auch nicht für den Rest meines Lebens. Das war das Einzige was ich wusste und bei dem ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher war.

Sirius Sicht 

Aufgeregt und wie ein gejagtes Tier, lief ich stetig im Wohnzimmer meiner kleinen Wohnung auf und ab. Heute war es endlich soweit. Solange ich mir genau diesen Tag herbei gesehnt hatte, genauso sehr hatte ich ihn mir tausend Lichtjahre entfernt gewünscht.

Seit wir vom Zaubergamot die Zustimmung bekommen hatten, war mit mir einfach nichts mehr anzufangen. So sehr es James, Remus, Lily oder Rose auch versucht hatten, keiner konnte mir diese regelrechte Panik, die ich empfand nehmen. I

ch glaube, dass ich wohl noch immer nicht realisierte hatte, was das Zaubergamot, die magische Bevölkerung und auch Dumbledore vor 2 Monaten zusammen beschlossen hatten.

Immerhin erinnere ich mich noch genau an den Tag zurück, an dem mein Leben und alles wofür wir Jahre lang gekämpft hatten, einfach so zerbrach, in tausend Scherben, die nie wieder vereint sein würden.

Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, oder nein, es war mir klar. Seit wir es erfahren hatten, wollte ich es wohl einfach nicht wahrhaben, ich hatte es verdrängt, doch dann, als mich die Realität eingeholt hatte, war der Schlag wohl umso heftiger.

Sie war weg, sie hatte ihr altes Leben zurück, ihren Auftrag hier erledigt und sie würde nie wieder kommen. Wieso sie sich gegen uns, mich und alles hier entschieden hatte, das war mir sowieso nie klar gewesen, aber die anderen schienen es anscheinend zu verstehen.

Mir war der Grund damals egal gewesen, immerhin war es doch auch egal wieso eine Person gestorben war, auch diese würde nie wieder kommen, und der Trost für eine gute Sache gestorben zu sein, der half den Angehörigen bestimmt auch nicht viel.

Augenblicklich wurde ich jedoch aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Feuer in meinem Kamin aufloderte und James und Remus breit grinsend in meinem Wohnzimmer standen.

Als sie mich beide erblickten war Remus Grinsen, einem eher schmalen Lächeln gewichen, jedoch hatte James dafür ein Dauergrinsen angestellt, welches fast ansteckend war, aber auch nur fast.

„Na Padfoot, aus ists mit dem Trübsal blasen, heute ist endlich der große Tag, das wirst du doch wohl nicht vergessen haben."

Bei James Worten musste ich einfach leicht grinsen, wer würde diesen Tag schon vergessen, der Tag, der in nur einer Sekunde einen anderen Menschen aus mir gemacht hatte. Der Tag, der mir wieder etwas Hoffnung brachte und mich wieder etwas zu der Person machte, die ich noch vor ungefähr einem Jahr gewesen war.

Wenn meine Freunde dabei waren. dann war jede Situation einfach nur mehr halb so schlimm und heute würden wir endlich den fehlenden, vierten Teil, der Marauder zurückbekommen.

Doch meine Nerven lagen blank und auch noch so jedes gut gemeinte, oder aufmunternde Wort konnte diese Nervosität einfach nicht vertreiben.

Ich wusste nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal in meinem Leben wirklich so nervös war, geschweige denn, dass ich überhaupt solch eine Eigenschaft besaß. Immerhin war ein Sirius Black nicht nervös, verlegen oder gar wortkarg, genauso wenig wie ein James Potter.

Leicht angespannt und wohl etwas zu barsch erwiderte ich „Du hast gut reden Prongs, dir und Moony wird sie freudig um den Hals fallen während sie mich hassen wird."

Natürlich wollte James von all dem nichts wissen und erwiderte wieder grinsend „Ach komm schon Pad, sie hats dir selbst gesagt, oder besser gesagt geschrieben, was soll sie dir da übel nehmen? Sie musste nicht ein Jahr ohne dich leben, sondern du ohne sie."

Ich nickte schwach, denn irgendwo wusste ich dass James doch recht hatte, wir kannten Jules doch und sie würde wohl kaum in einem Moment etwas sagen, worüber sie sich im nächsten wieder aufregen würde.

Dieser kleine Gedanken stimmte mich wieder leicht fröhlich und lies ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht erscheinen, oh jah langsam wurde ich wieder der Alte.

„Hast recht Prongs, dann sollten wir die Lady mal nicht länger warten lassen und ihr einen sehr überraschenden Überraschungsbesuch abstatten. Aber wo sind eigentlich Lils und Rose?"

Soweit ich jedenfalls wusste, wollte Lily und Rose doch eigentlich mitkommen, verwunderlich war jedoch, dass weder James noch Remus mich darauf angesprochen hatten.

Daraufhin musste James laut lachen und auch Remus begann wieder zu grinsen, bevor beide schließlich zugleich."Müssen arbeiten" erwiderten und wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Langsam verlief wieder alles so wie es sein sollte und vielleicht würden wir bald wieder zur alt gewohnten Normalität zurückkehren, aber zuerst einmal musste ich die nächsten Minuten überleben.

Und mit einem weiteren Kopfnicken waren wir drei in weniger als einer Sekunde appariert und tauchten einige hunderte Kilometer weiter, in einem schön eingerichteten Zimmer, wieder auf.

Juliets Sicht 

Noch immer lag ich auf meinem Bett und hatte mich seit einer halben Stunde keinen Millimeter bewegt. Ich wusste nicht wozu, oder warum auch.

Dieses Leben hier war mir so fremd, wie nichts anderes in meinem Leben und doch war es das Leben, was ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit nicht gelebt hatte.

Doch erst jetzt, als ich wieder hier war, und alle Erinnerungen aus beiden Leben auf mich einströmten, wurde mir wohl klar, wie viel ich in den letzten Stunden verloren hatte.

Natürlich hatte ich dieses Leben hier fast 20 Jahre lang gelebt und auch wenn nicht immer alles bestens lief, beklagen konnte ich mich wirklich nicht, also im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Menschen, die richtige und schwerwiegende Probleme hatten.

Aber trotzdem hatte ich mit meiner Entscheidung alles verloren was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte, was ich mir immer erträumt hatte und was mich schließlich glücklich gemacht hatte.

Diese Leben war besser als jeder Traum, jede Wunschvorstellung, oder jeder Kitschroman gewesen und doch hatte ich es aufgegeben.

Ich wusste dass meine Freunde es verstehen würden, immerhin waren sie in meine gesamte Geschichte eingeweiht gewesen und so war es klar, dass dieser Zeitpunkt irgendwann kommen musste.

Aber ich vermisste sie, schon jetzt, obwohl wir gestern Nachmittag noch einen schönen Tag in Hogsmead hatten, nun war alles vorbei.

Nie mehr würde ich einen von Remus' belehrenden Sprüchen zu hören bekommen, wenn er mich James und Sirius von irgendwelchen Dummheiten abhalten wollte.

Nie mehr werde ich mich fragen, wie man nur auf so schwachsinnige Ideen wie James kommen kann und nie mehr werde ich mit meinen beiden Mädels, Lily und Rose, irgendwelche sinnlosen Gespräche führen können.

Ach wie hatte ich es doch geliebt, sie damit immer auf die Palme zu bringen. Nun war alles vorbei. Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass ich von Anfang an wusste, dass Sirius es nie verstehen würde, wieso ich gegangen bin.

Meine Freunde konnten es vielleicht nachvollziehen, immerhin hatten sich James und Lily und auch Remus und Rose. Nach der Schule waren wir zwar noch immer die besten Freunde gewesen, jedoch hatten wir auch unsere eigenen Leben, was natürlich auch gut so war.

Aber Sirius, er hatte nie etwas gehabt. Erst an Hogwarts lernte er kennen, was das Wort Freundschaft wirklich bedeutet und ich war heilfroh, dass er Remus und James hatte, sie würden schon auf ihn aufpassen.

Jedoch musste er dieses Leben, das James und Lily und auch Remus und Rose zusammen führten nun alleine leben und ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, ob er mich dafür hasste.

Immerhin war ich ohne eine Verabschiedung gegangen, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich es dann noch gekonnt hätte. Langsam traten mir leichte Tränen in die Augen, von denen sich schließlich auch ein paar ihren Weg über meine Wangen bahnten.

Mein Schwall an Erinnerungen und schönen Momenten, die wir gemeinsam erlebt hatten, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als ich das Geräusch einer Apparation wahrnahm.

Kopfschüttelnd murmelte ich schließlich zu mir selbst:"Langsam werde ich wohl wirklich verrückt, als sich ein komisches Gefühl in meiner Magengegend breit machte.

Jedoch war es nicht das Gefühl der Übelkeit welches man meist wahrnahm, sondern ein Gefühl der Freude, obwohl dieses zu meiner derzeitigen Situationen wohl weniger gepasst hätte als ein Kitschroman mit mordlüsternden Zombies.

Gerade als ich diese auf meine zu blühende Fantasie schieben wollte, nahm ich jedoch eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme wahr. „Scheint wohl nicht da zu sein, was?"

Diese paar Wörter warfen mich jedoch so aus der Bahn, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich glauben sollte.

Einerseits könnte es sein, dass mir meine viel zu lebendige Fantasie wirklich einen Streich gespielt hatte und ich danach wieder genauso enttäuscht war wie vorhin war, aber andererseits klang es so echt, so wahr, so als wäre ich nie fort gegangen.

Aus einem Impuls heraus setzte ich mich schließlich in meinem Bett auf und musste mich mit beiden Händen kräftig abstützen um nicht gleich wieder wegzukippen.

Meine Kinnlade stand Meter weit offen, mein Atme ging nur mehr stoßweiße und wäre ich aufgestanden wären meine Beine wahrscheinlich wie Soße zerflossen.

Zusätzlich hatte sich an meinen zitternden Händen noch leichter Schweiß gebildet. Diesen nahm ich jedoch gar nicht wahr, denn viel größer war der Schock, welcher mir wohl wie ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Sirius Sicht 

Nun standen wir hier und zum ersten Mal fühlte ich in meinem Leben wirkliche Angst. Nicht einmal Voldemort, oder all die anderen Gefahren die wir überwunden hatten, konnten mich so aus der Bahn werfen.

Wirklich erstaunlich, dass ich, Sirius Black, so etwas noch einmal erleben durfte. Unfähig etwas zu tun oder zu sagen, wandte ich mich schließlich an meine beiden Freunde, die sich ebenfalls in dem, ich muss zugeben, geschmackvoll eingerichteten Zimmer umsahen.

Geschmack und Stil hatte sie wirklich, das musste man Julie schon immer lassen und anhand der Einrichtung konnten wir uns auch zu 100 Prozent sicher sein, dass wir richtig waren.

„Scheint wohl nicht da zu sein, was?", sprach ich schließlich an James und Remus gewandt, welche ihren Blick noch immer durch das Zimmer schweifen ließen und anscheinend in alten Erinnerungen schwelgten.

Irgendwie kam es mir so vor, als wäre ich wohl der Einzige, der sich darüber freute, diesem unangenehmen Moment aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Doch urplötzlich erstarrten meine beiden Freunde neben mir wie zu Stein und als ich meinen Blick schließlich in ihre Richtung wandte, erkannte ich auch wieso.

Im hinteren Teil des Zimmers, welcher durch einen seidigen Vorhang leicht verborgen lag, saß wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, die Person, die wir gesucht hatte, die Person, wegen der wir heute überhaupt hier waren.

Nun war auch ich unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Meine sonst so große Klappe, brachte einfach kein Wort heraus. Was hätte ich denn auch sagen sollen? Doch bevor James, Remus, oder ich dazu kamen etwas zu sagen, hatte unser Gegenüber dies übernommen.

Zwar mit etwas zittriger Stimme, jedoch hatte sie wenigstens etwas gesagt und das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Zwar war ihre Stimme nur ein Flüstern, jedoch klang jedes einzelne Wort das sie Sprach wie Musik in meinen Ohren, Musik die ich über ein Jahr nicht hören konnte.

Wie sie so dasaß, am liebsten wäre ich sofort zu ihr gestürmt, hätte sie umarmt und geküsst, jedoch war ich einfach zu gefangen von diesem Anblick, als das ich mich hätte bewegen können.

Sie war noch genauso wunderschön und strahlend, wie damals, hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, und ihre elfenhafte magische Ausstrahlung war auch noch immer diesebe.

Juliets Sicht 

Ich konnte es noch gar nicht wirklich fassen, sie waren es wirklich, das konnte keine Halluzination sein, dafür waren sie viel zu echt. Sie sahen fast noch genauso aus, wie gestern, nur etwas älter, oder etwas anders, aber sie waren es definitiv und sie waren real.

Mit zittrigen Knien erhob ich mich schließlich langsam von meinem Bett und flüsterte so leise, dass es fast ein Wunder war, dass sie es überhaupt wahrnahmen,:"Seid ihr es wirklich?"

Langsam und bedacht dieses Wunder nicht zu zerstören schritt ich auf die drei Personen in meinem Zimmer zu und hoffte inständig, dass sich dieses kleine Wunder nicht doch noch als Tagtraum, oder gar Wahnvorstellung herausstellte.

Doch anscheinend hatte sich schließlich wenigstens James aus seiner Starre gelöst, ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt und war schließlich auf mich zugestürmt.

Nur Sekunden später fand ich mich in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder, die sich so anfühlte, als wäre ich wohl Jahre weggewesen. Kurz wurde ich noch einmal durch die Luft gewirbelt, bevor ich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen spürte.

Doch nun überkamen mich Tränen der Freude und ich schluchzte an James Schulter, dass sein T-Shirt sich wahrscheinlich langsam wie frisch eingeweicht anfühlte.

Hätte mich James Umarmung nicht noch immer so fest gehalten wäre ich wahrscheinlich weggekippt. „Jah, Jules, wir sinds, ob dus glauben willst, oder nicht, ab heute hast du und für den Rest deines Lebens am Hals."

Leicht begann nun auch ich zu Lächeln, wischte mir schließlich die Tränen aus den Augen und konnte wieder selbstständig stehen. „Nur wenn du das natürlich auch willst…", ertönte schließlich eine mir sehr bekannte, jedoch sonderbar unsichere, Stimme hinter mir.

Bevor ich jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, oder mir nähere Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wurde ich nun auch von Remus in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen.

Letztendlich stahlen sich noch ein paar Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln, bevor dieser ebenfalls seine Umarmung löste und ich schließlich Sirius gegenüberstand.

Ich verstand nicht wieso er diese Frage stellte, immerhin sollte es ihm doch klar sein was ich wollte, jedenfalls dachte ich mir das. Am liebsten hätte ich laut geschrien:"Natürlich will ich das", jedoch fühlte sich mein Mund in diesem Moment so trocken wie eien Wüste an.

Etwas verunsichert, begann ich auf meiner Unterlippe zu kauen und ließ meinen Blick auf meinen Händen ruhen, als wären diese das Interessantes was es hier zu sehen gab.

Ich wusste nicht ob er sauer auf mich war, oder nicht und ich wusste auch nicht, wie das ganze zwischen uns nun aussah. Jedoch hatten sich James und Remus gekonnt im Hintergrund gehalten, so als würden sie meinen, dass wir das hier alleine klären sollten.

Langsam blickte ich auf und eisblaue Augen trafen auf sturmgraue. Mehr als den Mund wieder zu öffnen und ihn zu schließen brachte ich einfach nicht zu standen.

Auch wenn ich sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen war, diese Situation überforderte mich eindeutig und Sirius schien es anscheinend nicht anders zu ergehen.

Sirius Sicht 

Nachdem James und Remus Juliet eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen haben und sie schließlich auch noch von James durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, hatten sich die beiden etwas abseits, auf ihr Bett, gesetzt.

Ich wusste, dass sie mir jetzt nicht helfen würden, immerhin hatten wir es immer alle gehasst, wenn sich die anderen in Beziehungsangelegenheiten eingemischt hatten und anscheinend galt diese Marauderegel noch immer.

Aber gut, einmal Marauder, immer Marauder, daran konnte man sowieso nichts ändern und wenn wir uns etwas versprochen hatten, dann wurde dies auch gehalten, bis vor einem Jahr jedenfalls.

Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gebrochen und doch liebte ich sie immer noch, genauso wie vor einem Jahr und dies würde sich wahrscheinlich auch niemals ändern.

Jedoch wusste ich nicht was Juliet darüber dachte, immerhin hatte sie ja noch nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung, was im letzten Jahr, in der magischen Welt, alles geschehen war.

Um diese elende Geschweige endlich zu unterbrechen setzte ich schließlich zu sprechen an. „Hey, ähm, wie geht's dir so", waren die einzig sinnvollen Worte die ich herausgebracht hatte.

"Wirklich Black, deine Sprüchen waren auch schon mal besser", meldete sich schließlich mein Gewissen und damit hatte es absolut recht.

Mit diesen Worten hatte ich bestimmt nicht halb Hogwarts und auch nicht die ganzen Frauen im letzten Jahr rumgekriegt, das war ja noch fast erbärmlicher als Pettigrew, dieser Looser aus Gryffindor, der nie eine abbekommen hatte.

Juliets Sicht 

Endlich durchbrach Sirius diese schreckliche Stille, jedoch war hierbei wohl eher die Frage, ob es ein Segen, oder ein Fluch war. Denn seine Worte klangen so fremd und unüberlegt, dass ich im ersten Moment gar nicht wusste was ich darauf antworten sollte.

Woher nimmt sich bitte dieser Kerl die Frechheit mich zu fragen wie es mir geht?, das will er bestimmt gar nicht wissen, geschweige denn, dass ich es irgendwie beschrieben könnte.

Etwas schnippisch und angesäuert nahm ich mir vor ihm eine ebenso bescheuerte Antwort zu geben, wie seine Frage war, doch wirklich gelungen war es mir nicht.

„Hi, jah doch ganz gut, wie soll es einem schon gehen, wenn man sein komplettes Leben verloren hat und plötzlich denkt an Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden?"

Zum Schluss hin war ich immer lauter geworden und man konnte meiner Stimme die bebende Wut deutlich anhören die langsam aber sicher in mir zu brodeln begann.

Doch anscheinend hatte Sirius den Unsinn, den er in den letzten Minuten von sich gegeben hatte noch rechtzeitig erkannt. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und umarmte mich schließlich so schnell, dass ich mich nicht mehr wehren konnte.

Im nächsten Moment wurde ich schon, wie vorhin von James, durch die Luft gewirbelt, bevor er mich schließlich wieder abstellte und seine eben noch geflüsterten Worte langsam zu mir durchdrangen.

„Julie, ja wir sind echt und es gibt so vieles, das wir dir erzählen müssen, so vieles das wir zu klären haben, aber wichtig ist doch erst einmal nur, dass wir dich endlich wieder haben. Ich liebe dich und das wird sich auch nie ändern, egal was passiert und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin dich endlich wieder zu haben."

Seine Worte klangen klar und ernst und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie sehr ich seine Stimme in dieser kurzen Zeit doch vermisst hatte.

Hätte ich jetzt noch einmal die Chance zu entscheiden, würde ich wahrscheinlich bleiben, jedoch ließ sich die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen und dafür war ich auch viel zu gespannt auf all die Neuigkeiten aus meinem zweiten und neuen Zuhause.

Erneut blickte ich in sturmgraue Augen und ich wusste, dass er es hundertprozentig ernst gemeint hatte, das erkannte man an seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch binnen Sekunden hatte er schließlich wieder sein leicht machohaftes und überhebliches Blackgrinsen aufgesetzt, welches ich eigentlich hassen sollte, doch an ihm liebte ich es.

Auf meine Gesichtszüge schlich sich schließlich ebenfalls ein leichtes Grinsen, bevor ich ihn an seinem T-Shirt näher zu mir zog und schließlich in etwas säuerlicher Stimme „Und jetzt küss mich endlich Black" murmelte.

Sirius Sicht 

So etwas ließ ich mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und binnen einiger Millisekunden hatte ich meine Lippen endlich wieder auf ihre gelegt. Schnell und geschickt drehte ich uns beide um, bevor ich Juliet langsam aber sicher immer mehr Richtung Wand drängte und sie wahrscheinlich bald um den Verstand küssen würde, oder sie wohl eher mich.

Endlich, nach so langer Zeit. Für sie mag es nur ein Tag gewesen sein, für mich jedoch 365. Ein ganzes Jahr hatte ich ohne sie leben müssen und jetzt endlich hatte ich sie wieder, uns würde nichts mehr trennen, hierbei war ich mir ganz sicher.

Seit einem Jahr war es nicht mehr dasselbe gewesen und ich hatte schon gar nicht mehr gewusst wie sich ein Kuss mit Liebe anfühlt, geschweige denn die Hoffnung gehabt, so etwas noch einmal erleben zu dürfen.

Julie war noch eine genauso gute Küsserin wie früher und endlich wusste ich was mir im letzten Jahr gefehlt hatte um wieder ich zu sein, es war die Person die mich zu dem gemacht hatte, was ich heute war.

Ohne Jules, unser kleines Maraudergirl, würden wir heute wahrscheinlich gar nicht hier stehen, geschweige denn hätten wir unsere Schulzeit heil überstanden oder einen Abschluss.

Ja, trotzdessen, dass sie genauso verrückt war wie James und ich zusammen, wusste sie immer was sie zu tun hatte und was richtig und was falsch war.

Genau das hatte ich immer an ihr bewundert, immerhin war es sie, die andauernd Zweifel an all dem was sie getan hatte, gehabt hat und doch hatte sie uns vertraut und es hatte sich schlussendlich doch noch alles zum Guten gewendet, dank ihr.

Dank ihr war Voldemort endlich verschwunden, dank ihr konnte die Zauberwelt endlich wieder aufatmen und dank ihr hatten wir eine sichere Welt in der wir leben konnten.

Sie hatte so viel für uns alle getan und letztendlich hatten wir ihr auch nicht helfen können. Doch Merlin sei Dank existierte ihr Großvater, denn ohne Dumbledore hätten wir es nie geschafft das Zaubergamot zu überzeugen und ohne deren Zustimmung würden wir heute nicht hier stehen.

Doch noch immer belasteten mich meinen Taten vom letzten Jahr und auch die Rechtfetrigung, ich hätte nicht wissen können, dass wir sie jeh wieder sehen, erschien mir mehr als dürftig.

Ob sie mich dafür hassen würde, oder nicht, das konnte ich ehrlich gesagt, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht entscheiden. Ich würde sie wohö darauf ansprechen müssen und dann lag es alleine bei ihr.

Juliets Sicht 

Sirius Kuss ließ mich alles um uns herum vergessen, wo ich mich befand, dass unsere besten Freunde irgendwo in diesem Zimmer standen und auch alles andere, was wir in der letzten Zeit erlebt hatten.

Er gab mir endlich die Gewissheit nicht zu träumen, sondern dass alles hier real war und dass alles wieder gut, so wie früher, werden würde. Es fühlte sich so gut und richtig an und kurz dachte ich an unsere Zeit in Hogwarts zurück.

Sein Kuss war weder liebevoll noch zärtlich, es war pure Liebe und Leidenschaft und es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er ewig nicht mehr geküsst und müsste all seine aufgestauten Gefühle endlich abbauen.

Viel zu plötzlich und für meinen Geschmack auch viel zu schnell endete unser Kuss, als sich hinter uns zwei sehr bekannte Stimmen räusperten.

„Ähm, wir wollen ja nicht stören, aber knutschen könnt ihr später noch immer", war James Antwort, bevor er losprustete und Remus ebenfalls leicht zu grinsen begann.

Ja, das waren eindeutig meine Freunde. Die Marauder wie eh und jeh und endlich waren wir wieder vereint und bald würde ich wahrscheinlich auch Lily, Rose und alle anderen Personen die mir etwas bedeuteten wiedertreffen.

Glücklich lehnte ich mich schließlich gegen Sirius, der seine Freunde anscheinend zu ignorieren schien.

Ich machte auch keine Anstalten Remus oder James weiter zu beachten und murmelte schließlich in sein Shirt „Ich liebe dich und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe", bevor Sirius Blick schließlich ernst wurde, aber doch liebevoll blieb. „Ich liebe dich auch und hab dich das ganze Jahr lang so vermisst, viel mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Glücklich hauchte ich ihm schließlich noch einen Kuss gegen die Lippen, bevor ich „Das hier war es alles wert" murmelte und Sirius ebenfalls „Aber alle male" erwiderte.

Ein genervtes "Man Leute..." ließ uns schließlich aufschrecken. Und wie konnte es anders sein, war es natürlich James, der in einem ganzen Jahr meiner Abwesenheit, noch immer das quengelige Kleinkind von früher geblieben war.

Schnell blickte ich über Sirius' Schulter und zeigte ihnen frech die Zunge, bevor ich Sirius verliebt anlächelte, oder wohl eher angrinste. Dieser zeigte ihnen über seinen Rücken den Mittelfinger, bevor er ebenfalls zu grinsen begann und wir beiden in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Langsam löste ich mich schließlich von Sirius, schob ihn etwas von mir weg und grinste James frech an:„Jah, Jamesielein, du bekommst deinen Sirius ja schon wieder."

Plötzlich ertönten jedoch das Geräusch von Schritten, welches wir wohl bis jetzt gekonnt überhört hatten. Denn in Sekundenschnelle wurde meine Zimmertüre aufgerissen und meine Mutter, nein, eine meiner Mütter, stand etwas verwundert, erstaunt und auch schockiert im Zimmer.

Sie blickte von James, über Remus, zu Sirius und schließlich zu mir, bevor ihre Stimme leichte Unsicherheit zeigte und sie schließlich, so gut sie sich noch zusammenreißen konnte:"Was ist hier los", mit wütender Stimme sprach.


End file.
